Her Silver Wings
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: The last thing I remember was an explosion and screams. No . . . I remember something else. There was . . . a boy. But he was . . . different. I look down at my arms where he touched me, and realize that my entire body is glowing white. I grab a mirror from the bedside table . . . NO! It can't be! I-I'm . . . an angel. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Her Silver Wings

Summary:

The last thing I remember was an explosion and screams. No . . . I remember something else. There was . . . a boy. But he was . . . different. I look down at my arms where he touched me, and realize that my entire body is glowing white. I grab a mirror from the bedside table . . . NO! It can't be! I-I'm . . . an angel. Rated T for violence.

**Hey guys! It's ForeverDreamer12 here with my first Kid Icarus fanfic! Here's the thing: I haven't played any Kid Icarus games, but I've played Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I've also read many other Kid Icarus fanfics, so I've got the general idea. But please, don't flame if I mix-up the details.**

**Anyways . . . I'll stop the blabber dabber! Here we go!**

Prologue

[Skyworld Temple of Prophecies]

The sun was barely rising up in Skyworld, illuminating the gold and silver buildings of Angel Land. The building that seems to glow brightest this very morning was the Temple of Prophecies. A young, chocolate-haired angel knees on the marble floor before a glowing scroll. There was one sentence on top of the scroll that read:

"Defeat the Goddess of Darkness"

The angel took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Great Prophecy, I have done thy bidding. Reveal and assist." The boy's wings began to glow blue, and they grew a few inches. The scroll shimmed with gold dust, and a new sentence appeared. "YES!" exclaims the angel. Then he sees the next sentence on the scroll:

"Save a mortal deserving immortality"

"Oooh boy," says the angel. "That's gonna be difficult!"

[New York City]

A 14-year-old girl leans back in her car seat, yawning. She gazes out the window of the blue mini-van, frowning at the still dark sky.

"Mom," she complains, "it's 6:30 in the freakin' morning! Why do we need to go to this stupid-" Her mother interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Isabelle?" she growls. "This is for your little sister. Now hush, and be a good sibling."

Isabelle turns around in her seat, shooting the 5-year-old in the back seat a glare. The child grins back.

"Mommy!" she cries.

"Yes dearie?" smiles her mother.

"Am I your favorite daughter?" Her mother froze.

"Well . . . Amy . . ."

"YES SHE IS! JUST ADMIT IT!" Isabelle yells suddenly. The car grows deathly silent. The mother turns to face the fuming teen.

"Isabelle, I'm tired of your cr-"

"LOOK OUT!" A voice from outside the car screeches. Amy screams as the blue mini-van smashes into the small red car in front of them. The mini-van flips over, crashing into the sidewalk. Isabelle feels pain shoot up her arms as she rolls out the side door.

"HELP!" Isabelle hears the voice of her little sister. "HEEEELP!" That was one thing about Isabelle: no matter how much she hated someone, she couldn't just watch them in pain. This was the moment of truth. With all her strength, she rips off the back car door. The teen crawls in, grabs Amy, and shoves her out. Suddenly, the car begins to collapse, trapping Isabelle inside. Her vision blurs.

"Well . . ." she croaks, her head spinning, "at least I saved Amy . . ." She spits blood onto the seats as the car walls begin to slowly cave in on her. Just then, she hears an unfamiliar boyish voice.

"Hold on!" Someone dives into the unstable car, and grabs her on the arms. Isabelle finds herself being dragged from the wreckage. The person lets go of the teen. Isabelle coughs as billows of smoke enters her lungs. Sirens and screams echo all around her. Isabelle knew she had done all she could. Now, she was going to die. The last thing she sees before blacking out is a pair of bright blue eyes.

**Ahh, Cliffies, gotta love em' or hate em'! Anyways, that's the prologue. I'll get chapter 1 up soon! Until then, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Her Silver Wings Chapter One

**Hey everyone! It's ForeverDreamer12 again (well no duh, cuz I'm writing this) XD**

**Anyways, this is the first REAL chapter of Her Silver Wings. And here we go!**

**Oh, and before I forget:**

**I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND MY OCS!**

Chapter One

[Skyworld]

(Isabelle's POV)

When I awaken, I'm lying in a comfortable bed with really soft covers. I'm in a room with golden curtains and a marble floor. There is no lamp that I can see, but the room still radiates light. The last thing I remember was an explosion and screams. No . . . I remember something else. There was . . . a boy. But he was . . . different. I look down at my arms where he touched me, and realize that my entire body is glowing white. I grab a mirror from the bedside table and gaze into it. I'm haunted by what I see. I seem . . . inhuman. Then it hits me. I died. So . . . NO! It can't be! But it's the only way. I'm . . . an angel.

The door suddenly opens to reveal a lady wearing an odd white toga and brown strap sandals. She has a white laurel crown on her head, and her hair is falling loose down her shoulders. She looks as if she's in her mid-twenties, but the white-ish glow proves she's probably much older.

"Who are you?" I snap. "And where the hell am I?" The lady flinches, but she still replies.

"My name is Jewel, and you are in Skyworld, also known as Angel Land. One of the first things you will learn is that we do not swear."

"Hell isn't a swear word," I groan, rolling over in the bed. Jewel flinches again.

"Palutena Almighty! Please stop using that word!" she cries. I wrinkle my nose.

"Palutena?" I say with distaste.

"DO NOT EVER SPEAK MY LADY'S NAME IN SUCH DISPLEASURE!" Jewel suddenly screams.

"Okay, sheesh," I say. "What's your problem?" Jewel's face turns red.

"Such ungratefulness! We save you, make you one of us, AN HONOR THAT ONE IN SEVEN BILLION HUMANS ARE GRANTED, and you aren't even the slightest bit THANKFUL?" She begins to pant, out of breath.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'SAVED ME'?" I roar. "IF YOU'D SAVED ME I'D BE IN NEW YORK RIGHT NOW, NOT IN HEAVEN!" An awkward silence fell over the room. A tear drips down Jewel's cheek.

"I know exactly how you feel . . ." she whispers. "When I died, it was on my honeymoon with my dear, sweet, Richard. The boat tipped over, I saved his life by pulling him to shore, but I was too weak to make it to the beach myself. I drowned. I was chosen to be an angel because I started a charity for the disabled and I saved my husband's life over mine." This leaves me speechless. "I never saw him again. He remarried, and died rich and wealthy. But I know he never forgot me because he kept my charity going."

"This may be touchy, but didn't you get to see him after he died?" I ask.

"No," she whispered. "Everyone who dies and isn't selected is memory-wiped and reborn as a completely different person, and the world keeps turning like nothing happened."

"Well . . . um . . . that's . . ." I have no idea what to say.

"Now!" interrupts Jewel, obviously wanting to get off the subject. "If you're feeling well enough we'll need to take you to my boss to make sure that you're all set to go!"

"Other than being dead I guess I'm fine," I reply.

"She's gonna be a tough one . . ." Jewel mutters to herself. "Come . . . Isabelle? That is your name, correct?"

"Yeah," I say, yawning.

"Well, Isabelle, we need to get you to the head of the housing management to get you somewhere to stay." I nod and climb out of the bed. I follow Jewel from the building. She opens the front door, and I gasp. The world outside is amazing. Everything is made of quartz, marble, gold, diamond, and everything else of the sort. We're basically standing on clouds. Jewel grins.

"Welcome, Isabelle Valentine Gardner, to Angel Land."


End file.
